012414-Jospor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 21:53 -- 09:54 GT: ~Good evening (or poʃʃibly morning, or even afternoon), Joʃʃik!~ 09:54 GG: oh hey ryspor 09:55 GG: you seem to be -n h-gh sp-r-ts 09:55 GT: ~For now, yeʃ, I am feeling fairly confident in myʃelf.~ 09:55 GG: that's great! 09:56 GT: ~Which, ah, which bringʃ me to the reaʃon I contacted yov.~ 09:56 GG: alr-ght, cool 09:56 GG: what's go-ng on? 09:58 GT: ~Right, OK, well, haha, the, before I ʃay anything, I, I jvʃt want yov to remember that I do trvly love yov, and I am not leading yov on in any way, ʃhape or form.~ 09:58 GG: um -s everyth-ng all r-ght?. 09:59 GT: ~Yeʃ and no.~ 09:59 GG: uh okay. 09:59 GG: what happened?. 10:00 GT: ~Nothing'ʃ happened! Everything'ʃ fine. Yov're fine, I'm fine...~ 10:00 GT: ~Well, actvally, I am ʃort of not fine, bvt only a little bit not fine, ʃo there'ʃ no need to panic.~ 10:00 GG: what happened, ryspor?. 10:01 GT: ~And it'ʃ not yovr favlt, even thovgh it might ʃeem like yovr favlt, bvt it'ʃ not. That'ʃ important.~ 10:01 GG: What. Happened. 10:01 GT: ~Right, yeʃ, getting to the, the heart of the matter, right now, not to worry.~ 10:02 GT: ~I'm...not qvite ʃvre how to pvt thiʃ really. I've gotten all flvʃtered again, and it'ʃ ʃort of flown ovt of my head.~ 10:03 GG: alr-ght just take your t-me - suppose. 10:04 GT: ~We are mateʃpritʃ, and mateʃpritʃ have intimate encovnterʃ, and that'ʃ to be expected, and I do enjoy it occaʃionally, and I love yov, ʃo, ʃo mvch, bvt, I don't know, lately, lately yov've been ʃomewhat, haha, ʃomewhat inʃiʃtent, and it'ʃ been bothering me a little becavʃe I feel like I ʃhovld want to do it aʃ mvch aʃ yov do bvt I don't and I jvʃt feel awfvl every time it happenʃ and I ʃay yeʃ be 10:04 GT: cavʃe I don't want to make yov feel bad and I love yov bvt I don't want to have ʃex aʃ often aʃ yov do iʃ that all right~ 10:05 GG: oh. 10:05 GG: oh my gog - am so sorry ryspor!. 10:05 GG: - never wanted you to th-nk - was pressur-ng you -nto anyth-ng. 10:06 GG: -f you want to slow th-ngs down - am totally f-ne w-th that. 10:06 GG: - certa-nly dont want to do anyth-ng you're uncomfortable w-th. 10:06 GT: ~Yov mean that~ 10:07 GG: yes of course. 10:07 GT: ~Thank yov~ 10:07 GT: ~ʃo mvch~ 10:07 GG: yeah sure th-ng. 10:08 GT: ~Yov are a fantaʃtic troll and I've jvʃt been agonizing over thiʃ for ʃo long and it'ʃ ʃvch a RELIEF that yov're fine with it~ 10:08 GG: ehehe of course -'m f-ne w-th -t - love you. 10:09 GT: ~I love yov too pleaʃe don't ever dovbt that~ 10:09 GG: never, - prom-se. 10:11 GG: hey qu-ck subject change. 10:12 GG: d-d someth-ng happen between you and do-r?. 10:12 GT: ~ ~ 10:12 GT: ~Yeʃ~ 10:12 GG: aw what happened?. 10:12 GT: ~We are no longer moirailʃ~ 10:13 GG: aww no. 10:14 GT: ~It'ʃ fine, we've talked ʃince, and we're at the very leaʃt ʃtill friendʃ.~ 10:14 GG: okay that's good. 10:15 GT: ~It doeʃ hvrt ʃtill, bvt...ʃomeone'ʃ been helping with that, ʃo yov ʃhovldn't worry too mvch.~ 10:15 GG: really. 10:15 GG: m-nd -f - ask who that someone -s?. 10:16 GT: ~Perhapʃ a little~ 10:16 GG: alr-ght then, - won't pry. 10:22 GT: ~I'll tell yov when I feel ready, not to worry. I ʃtill feel a tad gvilty abovt finding ʃomeone new ʃo ʃoon after breaking vp with Doir.~ 10:22 GG: alr-ght, - understand that. 10:23 GT: ~Oh dear, I've jvʃt remembered I've forgotten to aʃk Libby abovt a portal for the 3 of vʃ to rejoin the grovp.~ 10:24 GG: three of you?. 10:24 GT: ~Althovgh I ʃvppoʃe it'll have to be two portalʃ, one in the tower and one at...wherever it iʃ I am right now.~ 10:24 GG: three of you. 10:25 GT: ~Oh!~ 10:25 GT: ~Vm~ 10:25 GT: ~Yov'll ʃee ʃoon enovgh, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 10:25 GG: what. 10:25 GG: come on what's happen-ng. 10:27 GT: ~I can't tell yov, mvch aʃ I'd like to. Thiʃ needʃ to be kept a ʃecret, and there'ʃ no telling when Jack will come for yov. There'ʃ alwayʃ the poʃʃibility he covld force the information ovt of yov.~ 10:27 GG: okay - gotcha. 10:27 GG: well -'ll see soon enough - suppose. 10:27 GT: ~Exactly!~ 10:28 GG: so you'll be rejo-n-ng us soon? poss-bly?. 10:28 GT: ~With any lvck, yeʃ. I might explore thiʃ area a bit more before I retvrn, bvt I ʃhovld be back ʃoon.~ 10:28 GG: oh that's wonderful. 10:29 GG: - can't wa-t to see you aga-n ( :c. 10:29 GT: ~Me neither. 3=:3~ 10:29 GG: well, -'ll talk to you later then?. 10:29 GT: ~Indeed.~ 10:30 GG: goodbye, ryspor. - love you. 10:30 GT: ~Goodbye, Joʃʃik, and...thank yov again for vnderʃtanding.~ 10:30 GG: yeah sure th-ng. 10:30 GT: ~<3~ 10:30 GG: <3.